1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music box and more particularly to a toy music box having an ornament which rotates at a predetermined, constant speed and another ornament which makes intermittent movements.
2. Prior Art
The prior art toys or ornaments in general are so designed that they merely make regular and predetermined movements according to the music by making a turn and by moving their hands or legs.
They are limited as toys, therefore, in that people may lose interest in them in a short time due to the monotonous movement.